


It Isn't Mine I Swear

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Honorable Bellamy, Mix-up, Pregnancy Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Self Prompt: "i found a positive pregnancy test in your trash but we've only been dating for a week"





	It Isn't Mine I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> My first Modern Setting fic. honestly this came into my brain a couple days ago and it would just not go away so i decided to write it i really hope you like it. also on another note i am now accepting prompts. so if you have a story in mind but aren't sure how to write it leave it in the comments and ill see what i can do with it or dm me on twitter @Bellarke_Stitch. anyways hope you like this!

It all starts when Raven sends her a text around 2:00 on a Thursday. Can i come by to use your bathroom? The one at work is clogged and your apartments closer than mine is. That should have been her first clue but Clarke is already nervous for an entirely different reason. So she just sends back sure the door’s unlocked come right on in. Then she goes back to her cookbook to look at the recipe for lime chicken she is planning on cooking for dinner tonight. Five minutes later when she’s getting the ingredients out of the fridge the door opens and she sees a brown ponytail racing towards the bathroom. She notices that Raven didn’t close the door she must have really been in a hurry Clarke thinks so she goes and closes it. 

About 5 minutes later, she comes out with a strange expression on her face. That should have been her second clue, but before she can ask her about Raven beats her to it and says “ your cooking? Clarke you never cook.” Clarke rolls her eyes “ I cook, just not often because usually I'm at someone else’s house and they cook for me or you guys come over here with Pizza and we end up watching netflix. So on the rare occasion i do cook it's almost always for our weekly friday night potluck dinner’s at Monty and Harper’s house.” Raven rolls her eyes. “Okay you got me there. Wait, aren’t you supposed to go on your date tonight?” and there you have it, the reason for her nervousness.

“Ya he’s coming over here.” that's when Raven raises her eyebrows. “Really? The third date and your inviting him over? Damn you must really like this guy.” Clarke had met this guy last Thursday when she went to the precinct her stepfather was captain at to eat lunch with him so he could tell her mother that she was doing fine and no she wasn’t dead. She's seen him every month for the last 5 years and she gives him her presents at Christmas so she never has to see her mother again. It’s a complicated relationship.

He was struggling with the coffee machine so she helped him out. He gave her his number under the guise ‘incase i need your help again.’ she called him that night and they set up a date for Saturday and they hit it off. The next date he called her and they went to a fan of the day convention on Tuesday and that just made her fall harder. So ya it’s safe to say she really likes this guy. “ Ya i really do. I think tonight might be the night be we do it.” she was excited and nervous all at once.

“That's great. Hey look i'd really like to talk more but i have to get going. Shaw’s mother is in town and i promised him i would cook dinner tonight. Good luck Griffin.” With that Clarke heard the door slam. That was weird. She thought. But Clarke didn’t have time to think about it because she had a chicken to prepare and a date to get ready for.

A few hours later the chicken was just about done and Clarke was in her favourite light blue blouse and jeans waiting for Bellamy to show up. She was taking the chicken and roasted potatoes out of the oven when she heard the doorbell ring. She shut the oven door and placed the chicken on the counter and went to open the door. There stood her boyfriend with a bouquet of amaryllis flowers because she mentioned that they were her favourite. “ Hi Bellamy” she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “Hi these are for you” he handed Clarke the flowers and she stepped aside to let him in. “They are beautiful. Thankyou.” he took his jacket off while Clarke went to put the flowers in the vase she had in the middle of her table. “You are just in time. Dinner is ready” 

They filled their plates with dinner at sat at the table and when Bellamy took his first bite, “This is really good Clarke.” which brought out a smile. While they ate, they talked about anything and everything. They even talked about nothing at all. That's how clarke knew when things were going well with someone, when you can talk about nothing with someone, that’s a real connection. When they had scraped their plates clean Bellamy asked “hey can i use your bathroom?” 

“Ya, down that hall first door on your left i’ll get dessert ready” he went to the bathroom and she cleared the plates and got the ice cream out of the freezer.a couple minutes later she was opening her netflix to find a movie to watch when he came out. He was looking down at something in his hand and she just had a gut feeling that something was wrong. “Hey is everything okay?” she asks. He lifts his head up and he has a strange expression on his face. “You don’t happen have a roommate you forgot to mention do you?” that puzzles her. “No why?” he hands what was in his hands and her eyes widen. It’s a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. She looks back up at him with a horrified and shocked expression on her face.

“Look ,i’m sorry i didn’t mean to look i just happened to glance down and it was there. Look listen to me okay you don’t have to explain anything to me okay? We weren't together when this happened and even if we were we aren’t exclusive yet. But this doesn't change anything okay. Is it surprising? Yes. but this changes nothing. I still want to be with you.” Bellamy tells her and she just wants to melt in a puddle. But she needs to tell him the truth so. “ that is very sweet of you to say but you don’t have anything to worry about because this isn’t mine.” Bellamy looks between a mix of relief and confusion. “What?” He asks.

“Ya. I don't even know how….” and just like that a lightbulb goes off in her head. Raven. Acting weird. Strange expression. Running to the bathroom. Its hers. She screams so loud she thinks she bursts his eardrums. Before he can ask what the scream is about she dials Ravens number. She picks up on the second ring. “There is only one reason you could be calling in the middle of your date, he found it. Clarke i am so sorry. I was going to tell you after i told zeke and when i got home i realized i was paralyzed in shock and threw it it your trashcan. I ruined your date and i am so sorry.” she says before Clarke can get a word in.

“Raven you didn’t ruin my date. I’m calling because i want to congratulate you and also tell you that i have dibs on godmother and yes he did find it but, you know what i’ll tell you at brunch tomorrow on me.” Bellamy’s face turns into a ginormous grin. 

“He found the test and he didn’t run away screaming?” raven asks on the other end. “Nope. as a matter of fact when he thought it was mine he said all the right things.” she whispers this part “which i will tell you word for word tomorrow at Brunch.” both girls start squealing. “Look i have to go i just wanted to congratulate you.” Clarke says and Raven says goodbye.

Clarke hangs up and turns around to see Bellamy’s face. “I am so sorry about that.” Clarke tells him. “Bellamy replies “I meant what i said, this changes nothing. I still really want to be with you. Actually now is the perfect time to ask this. Would you be my girlfriend?” Clarke squeals and jumps into his arms and kisses him. “That’s a yes right?” he asks when he pulls away. She's nodding her head and saying yes. She starts kissing him and pulling him into the bedroom. “You brought condoms right? Because even though i now know you’ll stay with with me incase i accidently get pregnant, i don’t feel like being it.” she says. He just smiles and pulls it out of his pocket and they don't come out till Clarke has to leave for brunch the the next morning.

At Brunch the next morning with Raven and Raven’s boyfriend Shaw,(Bellamy had to go into work.) she tells Raven what Bellamy had said to her raven replies to her with, “if i wasn’t inlove with this dude right here may have to steal him. Griffin please don’t screw this one up.” Raven tells her and Clarke says “Don’t worry, i don’t plan on it.”


End file.
